yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Tennouji
Mari Tennouji'''' ''(天王寺 麻里 ''Tennouji Mari) the Student Council President of the school who is known as Henri Lucas' favorite student due to being the best in looks, grades and her skills as a patisserie that Tennouji is often referred to as "Princess" or "Mari-''hime''" by her team and sometimes by other students at St. Marie Academy as well. Character Bio Mari is known as a genius when it comes to pastries and has received many awards for her excellent work. She is interested in Ichigo Amano's skills as she was recommended by Henri and thus Mari sees her as a rival. She is the daughter of a Hotel Owner in Paris and she also has a Sweets Spirit named Honey. She has romantic feelings toward Henri Lucas which are rarely seen yet obvious. She has shown hints of jealousy towards Ichigo and she is always looking for Henri's approval and praise. In the anime version of the Semi-Finals of The Cake Grand Prix, she lost 0-180 to Team Francois as she was brokenhearted from hearing Henri say that François Adjani is his favorite student and that he wanted her to join his coming project, though it was all a show. Appearance Mari is a fairly pale-skinned girl with waist-length blonde hair that is a tad bit wavy and it is normally down with a section of her hair is held back (she cuts her hair to shoulder-length in Season 2) and dark green colored eyes. Activities & Jobs Besides being an excellent patissiere, Mari has other activities she participates in. She plays piano very well, as she has been playing since she was young. She is also the high school council president often referred to as "Tennouji-kaichou" by Ichigo Amano and the others in their first meeting. She is also the leader of Team Tennouji. Rui, the vice president and also a team member, is her most trusted teammate. The piano piece she is seen playing in many of the episodes is a classical piece named Gymnopédie No. 1 by Erik Satie. When she was in high school, she worked at Salon de Marie, the school's prestigious cafe and was seen there regularly, even during the Grand Prix's training time. In the Yumeiro Patisserie SP Professional, where she is eighteen, she has cut her hair and she is currently living in New York to help Henri with a French styled pastry shop. She has also grown more experienced in handling her own shop as not only the sales have risen, but she has also grown to accept others' opinions and improve herself and her shop through their advice. Relationships Ichigo Amano Mari takes interest in Ichigo since she was scouted by Henri Lucas himself. She shows hints of jealousy towards her since Henri praises her often. She tells Ichigo to make it to the finals so the two can have their match, saying that she will be waiting for her. Henri Lucas Henri is Mari's love interest whom she met when she was still in high school six years ago at one of her father's parties at the age of ten. She ran outside to the balcony after becoming frustrated and she claimed that all she saw was a world of 'monotone' colors. Henri offers her one of his sweets telling her that it will make her happy. Mari reluctantly takes it and the world seems to have been repainted. Because of Henri, Mari decides to become a patisserie and enrolls in St. Marie Academy where she meets Henri again, this time, as a teacher. Though it is indicated that she has romantic feelings for Henri, but he does not reciprocate them. According to the manga, Mari confessed numerous times to Henri, only for him to always turn her down as he says that their relationship should remain as student and teacher. Trivia * The name Mari 'means "hemp, flax" (麻) ('ma) and "village" (里) (ri). * Mari's surname Tennouji 'means "heaven, sky" (天) ('ten), "king, prince, monarch" (王) (no) and "temple" (寺) (uji). * In Episode 8, it was hinted that Mari resembles the Queen of Sweets when Ichigo Amano mistakes her for the Queen. ** She also has a strong resemblance to Honey and she is played by the same voice actor. Gallery Character Design 8c0c645641.jpg|Mari's full body and facial expression in Season 1 (Left) and Season 2 (Right) Anime Download.jpg|A young Mari Mari season 1.png|Mari in Season 1 Mari season 2.png|Mari in season 2 Images (1)-0.jpg Images (2).jpg Images (3).jpg|Mari during her battle with Team Koshiro Sdsdsdsds.png|Mari and Henri Lucas Download (1).jpg|Mari with Rui (Mari's trusted teammate) Category:Characters Category:Team Tennouji